


The Battle of The Light and Darkness

by Robin2412



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Black Organization (Meitantei Conan), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin2412/pseuds/Robin2412
Summary: Someone has impersonate Kaito Kid to do a heist, and it's up to Kaito to figure out who did it and the motive. (This is just temporary summary, I will change it so it will be better since I suck in this)





	The Battle of The Light and Darkness

"I have to say..... This is the first time, they really did set me up...."

1 week ago...

Yamada Building...

"Inspector Nakamori, Kid has stolen the Alexandrite, Blue Sky!!"

" That damn Kid, he fooled us with that stupid disguise again! This time I will learn my mistakes! Next time I'm going to catch Kid with my own hands!"

Meanwhile, Kaito Kid was flying away with his hang glider while checking out if the gem is Pandora, the gem that he's looking for months now. Apparently rumor has it that the Blu Sky will glow under the moonlight, but now he knows it's only a rumor that was started by the owner to attract more people to visit his collection of gems. 

Kaito sighed, "guess I have to return this back...." Suddenly, a shot rang out, Kid quickly saw the bullet and dodged it while searching for the shooter, a glimpse of black figure caught his eye when another bullet aiming for his head was shot, he managed to dodge it and instead of his head, the bullet hit the hang glider cloth and Kid temporary lose his balance and try to spot the shooter again, but is nowhere to be found. "That was close... So they did come..." Kaito sighed while he flew back to an alley so he can go home safely.

The next day at school...

Kaito is scrolling though the news when he saw an article about his "errand job"

KAITO KID CLAIMED HIS VICTORY AGAIN  
Last night Kid stole another famous gem  
from the famous gem collector, Kage Yamada. "The gem is really precious to me, I hope the gem is not what Kid's been looking for..." 

Kaito sighed, "well no worries old man, your precious Alexandrite is in your mailbox now." He flashed back to that morning when he slipped the package with the gem in the owner's mailbox, he remembered seeing a black car with two men wearing all black with fedora hat, one with a long white hair while another one look too similar to Snake, with the mustache and everything. Anyway, those outfit matched the outfit choices of the member of organization that killed his father, the question is.... Why are they there?

"OHAYOOOOOO!!!! KAAAAAITOOOOO!!!"  
'I swear that if I got hearing damage, it's going to be Aoko's fault,' Kaito thought. He doesn't even know why she's been his best friend for a long time with that kind of attitude, yelling at people's ear all the time. Kaito rolled his eyes and said, "Why are you yelling??! It's not like I'm deaf!! Jeez... you can be so irritating, Ahoko!!" Kaito shouted at Aoko with an annoyed look on his face  
"Well... It's Kaito's fault for not listening, Aoko called you 3 times and Bakaito still doesn't respond!!"  
"What do you want anyway?" Kaito said while scrolling through the news again.  
" Aoko was just asking Kaito's opinion about the next heist! Aoko can't believe that stupid thief is going to target another gem after he just stole another one!"  
"Huh, that just meant一WHAAAT???!"  
Aoko jumped seeing Kaito's reaction,  
'I didn't sent any notice yet, plus, I have my limits, I want to rest for now....but who sent it?'

Later that day~

Jii-chan was minding his business in the cafe when suddenly the door was slammed oped  
"Jii-chan, did you send any letter regarding Kaito Kid?"  
Jii-san calmly replied: "Bochama, I would never do that unless you ask me to, but it has been awhile since someone impersonate Kaito Kid's letter..."

The question now is, who sent it??


End file.
